magichroniclesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighter
What's the difference between a sword and a gun? One speaks, while the other sings. 'Fighter' Indespensible units of the universal armies and beyond. Their combat maneuvers belie devestating results. Adventuring Fighters travel on foot for most of their lives and they love to go out on long adventures. Since the medevial times, Fighters today still have a knack for classic adventuring. Characteristics Fighters are courageous and, if need be, charismatic. Male fighters are most common and they fight with their strength and win with charisma; female fighters are fearless wanderers who fight with fast reflexes and dominates the battlefront through will over strength. Some female Fighters are princesses. Other Classes Essentially Fighters do very well with all other classes. Fighters and Marines gain some special benefits in terms of similarities and differences. Role Defender -- It's hard to imagine fighters as defenders, but their main existence is to divert their opponent's attention away from their allies, giving them time to react and gain the upper hand against their enemies. Game Rule Information Fighters have the following statistics- Abilities Fighters are great for adventuring parties of all types, and their flexibility makes them an invaluable character. Fighters mainly focus on a high Strength or Dexterity score, depending on which type of attack they use the most (Most fighters focus on Strength, since they will engage in melee combat quite a lot). A good Constitution score keeps fighters on their toes after a grueling encounter. Magi Fighters choose a good Wisdom score to enable the use of spells. Hit Die +1d4 HP for all Races Class Skills Fighter skills include: Balance, Climb, Concentration (Magi), Diplomacy, Gather Information, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (Geography, History, Kingdoms, Technology, War), Listen, Occupy Vehicle, Search, Spot, Swim, Tumble. Skill Points At Lv. 1-''' (3+ INT Modifier) x 4 'After Lv. 1-' 3+ INT Modifier Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency Fighters are proficient with all weapons except Superior and Exotic ranged weapons and Explosives; Fighters are proficient with all armor. Bonus Feats A Fighter gains a bonus feat every 2 levels. Prerequisites must be met in order to gain the feat. Evasion At Lv. 7, if a Fighter makes a Reflex save against an effect that a save can end, the Fighter takes half damage. Otherwise, the attack deals full damage on a failed Reflex save. A Fighter can only use Evasion once per round. Improved Evasion At Lv. 14, if a Fighter makes a Reflex save against an effect that a save can end, the Fighter takes no damage. Otherwise, the Fighter takes only half damage on a failed Reflex save. The Fighter can use Evasion a number of times equal to his/ her Dexterity Modifier. Starting Packages '''Human Fighter Armor Thalidium Benzite Armor (+3 AC, Armor Check Penalty -2, Speed 30 ft, 17 lbs) Dragonscale Buckler (+2 AC, Armor Check Penalty -1, 5 lbs) Weapons Longsword (1d8 dmg, Critical 19/20 x2, Slashing, 6 l''bs) '''Viper Pistol' (1d6 dmg, Critical x2, 4 Clips/ 10 shots, Range- 80 ft, 5 lbs) Feat Power Attack Bonus Feat If DEX is 15 or higher, Combat Reflexes; if not, Improved Initiative instead. Gear Ammo Pack, Sword Belt, Backpack 'Magi Fighter' Armor Leather Chest Armor (+2 AC, Speed- full, 4 lbs) Weapons Rapier (1d6 dmg, Critical 18/20 x2, Piercing, 5 lbs) Viper Pistol (1d6 dmg, Critical x2, 4 Clips/ 10 shots, Range- 80 ft, 5 lbs) Feat Combat Casting Bonus Feat If DEX is 15 or higher, Combat Reflexes; if not, Improved Initiative instead. Gear Sword Belt, Leg Pouch The Fighter: Table Back to Classes Category:Classes